Yusuke's Surprise
by smileyjill2002
Summary: Keiko has a surprise instore for Yusuke


It had been three years since the Makai World Tournament and once again Yusuke was called in to fight. Sitting on a bench in the stadium, he felt it was almost like de ja vu. Just like three years ago, he was being pitted against Yomi, his old rival. The only difference in this tournament was his wife, Keiko, was at the stadium with him. At first he felt uneasy about bring her to such a formidable place, like the world of Makai. Demons around every corner and evil entities abound, his protective nature made him a bit nervous that she was there. Reading her eyes though, as calm as they seemed, and hearing the sound of her nonchalant voice, allowed him to feel relaxed and reassured that she was going to be just fine. "Besides, honey," Yusuke remembered her saying the night before they left, " I will not be totally alone here. I will be sitting with Botan and Koenma." "Hey, you ready to fight?" Yomi snapped, taunting him, "or are you too scared?" "Ha, you wish," Yusuke snapped back, trying to sound bold, "It will be you who chickens first."  
  
In the stands sat Keiko, in white lacy shirt and a green pleated skirt. She was seated in the stadium next to Botan and Teen Koenma, just as she had promised her husband. She scanned the stadium, noticing how it seemed to be filled with every single demon from all of the Makai World, more monsters than she had ever seen in her life. "This must be a very popular event, the crowds are very thick. Will we be alright?" "Keiko, don't be such a worrier, you will be fine," reassured Botan. "It is more than just a popular event, and not just for demons either. There are apparitions from all three realms." Suddenly out of the corner of her right eye, the huge monitor in the stadium flashed on, and she saw Yusuke and Yomi, as they paraded onto the battle arena.  
  
As she was sitting in the bleachers watching the battle commence, a very strange feeling that had been residing in her, since the morning they arrived in Makai World two weeks ago, began to resurface. At first she shrugged it off, thinking that all it was, was just her nervousness from being in a strange environment like Makai, and having to actually watch Yusuke fight. However this sensation seemed to refuse to leave her be, and for a while, Keiko seemed not to be able to put her finger on it. Botan noticed the girl's face turning flush, "Hey," giving Keiko a nudge in the ribs, "Are you okay?" "I don't know, I have been getting this feeling like something is out of place." Koenma peered at Keiko, noticing her becoming agitated, her legs twitching a bit, her teeth biting her lower lip. He tried looking her in the eyes to try calming her down, but having much success doing so. "Why do I feel like this?" she pondered nervously, "I don't understand, this is only a martial arts contest, but I can't figure out what the problem is?" "When did you start feeling this way?" he questioned. "About two weeks ago, off and on, why?" "Two weeks ago, you came to the land of the Makai, but think about this what did you do before you left?" Keiko closed her eyes, thinking back to that night before they left. Her memory of that night came back to her like a dream. "I do remember that night was wonderful. The two of us had a candlelight dinner. It was so romantic. The food was good, Peking duck. But at one point during the meal, Yusuke's kisses tasted even better than that duck. Before we finished, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom." As she spoke, Keiko began to feel more relaxed, her tremors lessening. "What did you do then?" "We made love. Sweet love. Oh that night was like a night from fairy tails." He looked into her eyes, a sly grin creeping along his face. "So let me get this straight," Koenma whispered to her, "You slept with him the night before you came over, and now it is two weeks later and." Keiko started smiling to the sound of his words helping her form a connection in her mind. "It can't be that, could it?" "Could what?" interrupted Botan suddenly tuning in to their conversation. Keiko's face flushed, and she made the excuse to Botan that she had to go to the bathroom really bad.  
  
After leaving the stands, both Keiko and Botan turned towards the exit. As the women came into the stadium hallway, Keiko noticed a green- lizard security guard standing alert. She tugged at the sleeve of his slate blue uniform and asked him for directions to the nurse's station. He was happy to comply, and showed the ladies all the way down the left corridor to the first corner, and told them to just turn to their right. She and Botan followed the directions the guard gave them, and sure enough, there it was. The station was basically a lounge area, with a ten-foot long milky white counter along the back wall. On the counter was a tiny bell to ring for service. Keiko walked into the lounge and rang the silver bell and from the doorway to a little room behind the counter, emerged a little red fox demon in her white nursing dress. "Hi, Miss, can I help you?" piped the fox. Keiko motioned with her hands to whisper to the nurse. "Do you have a testing kit for, well. you know?" she asked, while placing her left hand on her stomach and rubbing it in a circular motion. The little fox chuckled, nodding her little head. With that the nurse disappeared into the back room and reemerged with a tiny box and a little clear plastic cup with a snap-on lid. "This little cup is to collect your sample," she explained, " And in this box is a vial of the testing solution. Now what you'll do is squirt the solution into the sample in the cup." "Okay, thanks. Oh do you know where a restroom is?" "Right behind you," directed the nurse. "Thanks again."  
  
The women walked into the restroom. Keiko tried as hard as she could to overcome her building anxiety. She raced into a stall, closing the door. Then she proceeded to follow the instructions the fox nurse gave her. She placed the cup under neither herself to catch the sample, peed into it to fill halfway, removed the cup from under neither her, and sat back down on the toilet seat continuing to go. While she was still sitting there, Keiko placed the plastic cup, now filled with her sample, onto the tiled floor in front of her. She opened the little box and took out the vial containing the clear solution. Quickly, and without hesitation, she squirted the solution into the sample. As she was snapping the lid down tight over the cup, she began to see what seemed like magic happening to the sample. The lemon-colored liquid was becoming a beautiful royal blue. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would look upon her own urine as something to admire, and yet with it turned as blue as ever, she became overjoyed.  
  
She wasted no time with this news as she hurried out of the stall. "Botan, Botan," Keiko chuckled in excitement, as if she had won the lottery, "you are never going to believe this." "What, what?" Keiko showed off the blue liquid to her. "Well now I have seen everything," Botan rejoiced. "You and Yusuke, will be." Keiko nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Where can I find him, is he still fighting?" "I think so," assured Botan. "Yes, he is still fighting," she noticing a television in the hallway. "Great, I want to tell him myself."  
  
Keiko started racing down the hallway, towards the fighters' area. Her head turned to Botan, asking her to please meet her at the stadium exit. While her head was turned, not looking where she was running, Keiko smacked into Kurama. "Oh my sorry about that, didn't see you there?" She stepped back from him, the little cup still in her hands. "What are you doing here?" he chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be with Botan and Koenma?" "Yes, but I have urgent news for Yusuke. I." "Does it have to do with what that blue stuff?" "It most certainly does." She felt as if her breath was leaving her, as she began to struggle putting the news into words. "Can you help me? You've know Yusuke for awhile now, right?" "Well, yes, we've been buddies for years." "Can you pretend to be him for once?" "You mean like role-play? I guess so, my acting skills aren't very good." Keiko inhaled deeply, trying to collect her thoughts. "Yusuke, we are preg." "What?" Kurama's green eyes widened to her words, interrupting her inadvertently. His face turned pale in disbelief. "You and him are.He is going to be." Tears began welling in the redhead's eyes. Keiko hugged the man tight, her mind growing more confident in telling the news to her husband. "Is he out there still?" "Yes, and battle is nearly over for. Looks like he's got the upper hand over old Yomi," answered Kurama, pointing at a monitor screen. "Which way do I go? I want to go out to him." The redhead led the girl to the battlefield.  
  
Keiko watched as Yusuke was using the last of his ki energy against his opponent. Both fighters looked ragged, neither one had much energy let to stand very well. Yomi was the first to collapse to the ground; his energy reserves had run dry. Just as Yusuke was stumbling, preparing to fall himself, he spotted Keiko out to the right side of the battlegrounds, running out to him. Coughing the dust from his lungs, he spouted, "What are you doing out here, Love, aren't you supposed to be with Botan?" "Yes, but I have a question. How is your relationship with Atsuko?" "My mother? Just fine, I guess. But what does this question have to do with anything?" "Well would you like a relationship of your own like that someday?" "Haven't given that much thought," he replied, "but maybe one day, yeah I would like that, a kid of my own to raise. Why do you want to know this?" A smile began to creep along her face, the light from the waning sun twinkling in her eyes. "Last question, how would you feel if you knew that that sort of relationship will happen someday soon?" "Someday soon? What do you mean?" "Like in nine months?" Yusuke suddenly felt as if his own ears were deceiving him. "What are you saying, that you are.?" "Yes, Daddy, I'm.pregnant." Keiko had a hard time believing those words coming from her own lips. She hugged him as tight as she could, as she started weeping, her tears staining his banana-yellow t-shirt. This new concept had a hard time sinking into his mind, as the now father-to-be wrapped his muscular arms around her. Tears formed in his auburn eyes, as he kissed her on the lips. 


End file.
